I'm in love
by Ronsgurl-333
Summary: Lily Evans is a sixth year student at Hogwart along with her best friend Brie and, another best friend she just meet this year, Jennifer. Along with James, Sirius, and Remus. Relationships and humor. To see what happens read my story.
1. A New Friend

Chapter one: A New Friend  
  
September, 1st  
  
"James Potter, you arrogant, self-centered, prat! Get out of this compartment!" a 16-year old Lily Evans. "But Lily everywhere else is full." James stated, sticking out his lower lip "Please Lily, we promise to behave." Sirius said "Okay fine, but if you start to bother me you're out." Lily said, as the compartment door opened. Standing there was a 16-year old girl with brown shoulder length hair, hazel eyes, and her trunk. "Hey Lils, could you help me with my trunk?" the girl asked "Of course Brie." Lily replied, taking half of the trunk and helping Brie heave it to the top. "Thanks Lily." Brie replied, sitting down next to her and noticing for the first time the Mauraders' presence. "Oh hello James, hello Sirius, hello Remus." She said "Hey Brie." They all replied, and just then there was a knock on the compartment door. "Come in." they all shouted from inside, and in stepped another 16-year old girl. This one had shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes. "Can I join you guys, everywhere else is full." The girl explained "Sure, nice to meet you?" Lily questioned "Jennifer Bennet." Jennifer replied "Nice to meet you Jennifer. This is Brie Doxie, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin." Lily said pointing to each of her friends," and I'm Lily Evans." "Nice to meet all of you." Jennifer said "Nice to meet you." Remus answered, and because he was the only one to answered individually he started blushing pretty bad. "So how was everyone's summer?" Brie asked "Remus, and Sirius came over to my house for the whole summer." James said "Cool, so Jennifer," Lily asked "Please, call me Bay." Jennifer insisted "Okay, so are you in your sixth year too?" asked Lily "Yup, Gryffindor." She replied "Us, too." Brie replied "Hey, you're the new student that's going to be sharing a dorm with us." Lily stated "Yup." Jennifer replied "That's so cool." Brie stated," these past years it's just been Lily and I, it'll be cool having another friend too." "Why only you too?" asked Jennifer "Well we had a lack of first year Gryffindor girls to fill up to rooms, so Brie and I decided to take the second one." Lily answered "Cool." Jennifer replied "Yeah, I'd die if we had to share a room with Tanya or Vanessa." Brie replied "Who are they?" Jennifer asked "Two more of the Gryffindor girls, they hate us we hate them, simple." Lily said "We'll fill you in on everything when we get back to the dorm." Brie said Soon the train stopped and the three girls looked for a carriage. "Look, there's one!" Jennifer said, pointing to the closest carriage to them. The three girls stepped in, closely followed by the mauraders. James sat next to Lily, Sirius sat next to Brie, and Remus sat next to Jennifer. "Well it sure got crowded in here quick." Brie stated, pushing Sirius' arm off her shoulder "You can say that again." Lily said, smacking James' hand away from her leg. The only two who seem to be connecting were Remus and Jennifer. They were in a deep conversation about Defense Against the Dark Arts. The rest of the day was spent telling Jennifer about the basics at Hogwarts, and keeping James away from Lily, and Sirius away from Brie, but Remus and Jennifer seemed to get along very well. 


	2. The first day

Two: The first day  
  
The next day the three girls went down to breakfast talking about the classes they had. The three had every class together which was great.  
  
"Do you think that we're gonna have a lot of homework, since it's our first day?" Jennifer asked  
  
"We don't usually." Brie replied  
  
"Unless we have Potions, then he piles the homework on the Gryffindors." Lily stated  
  
"Why?" Jennifer asked  
  
"He hates our guts." Brie answered  
  
"Yeah, last year Brie put the wrong ingredient in a certain potion and when he came to check it, it blew off all his hair." Lily stated, laughing at the memory  
  
"Yeah, and he gave me a months detentions for it too." Brie said  
  
"James and Sirius are starting to get annoyed by Brie, because they think that she'll beat the record for Hogwarts' most detentions." Lily said  
  
"That's nothing compared to what my mum says every year," Brie said, clearing her throat," Brie Doxie! How on earth can you get this many detentions in one year? I'll have to talk to your father about this." She finished  
  
After the three ate they headed for History of Magic class with Professor Binns. Lily and Brie explained to Jennifer that everyday they would take turns taking notes, because his class was such a boar. They each ended up sitting beside each other Jennifer, Brie, then Lily. To their luck the mauraders sat behind them. Remus and Jennifer started passing notes, Sirius kept playing with Brie's hair, and James would not stop poking Lily in the back.  
  
"James, stop it." Lily hissed, but James just acted like he didn't do anything to begin with  
  
It was about halfway through the class when Sirius passed Brie a note. Brie motioned for Jennifer and Lily to come closer so they could see what it said.  
  
Dear Brie,  
  
Hello, how are you? I'm bored, to death. Well I'm writing this note to ask you a question. Will you be my girlfriend? Check yes or no.  
  
Yours truly,  
Padfoot  
  
Then after they all had read it and Lily saw Brie roll her eyes. She also saw her check no and give the note back. When Sirius saw what was mark he looked totally shocked. You see Sirius was so used to picking any girl he liked and then after a week breaking up with them, that this came as a complete shock. Finally this bell rang and they walked out of the classroom toward Herbology. They had gotten halfway there when Sirius stood infront of them blocking their way of passage.  
  
"Um Sirius, could you please move before we're all late for Herbology?" Brie asked  
  
"Not until you tell me why you won't go out with me." He answered  
  
"Sirius just move." Brie replied  
  
"Not until you explain yourself." He answered  
  
"Fine, I won't go out with you because you're a boy who picks any girl, goes out with her for a week, treating her like dirt the whole time, and then you dump her and move on. You're also self-centered, conceited, and a loser in my point of view. Now MOVE." Brie responded  
  
"Fine, I'll walk you to class." He said, taking hold of Brie's hand  
  
"I don't want you to walk me to class." Brie declared, and tried to pull her hand away but it was no use.  
  
The three walked to class, with Sirius holding Brie's hand. When they got there, they saw that the seats were sitting two people to a table, which was different from the usual way.  
  
"Welcome to a new year of Herbology class." Professor Sprout said as they took their seats.  
  
"Oh, don't bother taking your seat yet. I'm going to assign your seats this year to cause less distraction in classes." She stated," The following students may take their seats. Jennifer Bennet and Remus Lupin, Brie Doxie and Sirius Black, Lily Evans and James Potter, Lusious Malfoy and Narcissa Black, and so on."  
  
The students all took their seats and got out there things. Lily had just begun to take notes when she noticed something on her leg. She looked down and it was James' hand. She immediately slapped it of and said." What the heck is wrong with you?" James just smiled.  
  
"Nothing that I'm aware of."  
  
"Well then you need a really big reality check." She replied  
  
When they had finished repotting Bogoon Bellflowers they had finished their classes for the day. The three girls decided it was a pretty day so they went and sat down under the tree by the lake. And what a surprise they had been followed by, the one, the only, Mauraders, oh joy. 


	3. Down by the lake

Chapter three: Down by the lake  
  
"Could today get any worse?" Brie whispered to Lily and Jennifer as the mauraders came closer  
  
"Hey ladies, how are we doing today?" asked James  
  
"Well, we were doing fine until you showed up." Lily answered  
  
"Now Lilyflower, you don't mean that." James said  
  
"You'd be surprised." Lily whispered to herself," what to you want?"  
  
"Well I figured that I'd just come hangout with my girlfriend and her friends." Sirius stated, putting his arm around Brie.  
  
"What are you talking about Black? I said no." Brie stated, and pushed his arm away  
  
"So what shall we do?" asked Sirius, completely ignoring Brie and putting his arm back around her.  
  
"Well we could talk about Hogsmeade, I've never been there. "Jennifer suggested  
  
"Oh you'll love it." Remus stated, sitting down beside her  
  
" There are plenty of cool stores." He continued, and he started listing off the stores one by one, while Jennifer listened with interest  
  
While this was happening, the four other friends were carrying on a different conversation.  
  
"What yah reading?" Sirius asked Brie, peering over her book to look her in the face.  
  
"None of your business." Brie replied, putting the book in front of her whole face so Sirius couldn't see her  
  
Sirius soon realized he was being ignored he fixed that quickly. He snatched Brie's book and held it up so she couldn't reach it. Since he was six foot one, and Brie was only five foot eight, this wasn't too hard.  
  
"Sirius Derek Black, you give that book back now." Brie demanded, jumping up to try and reach it  
  
"Say you'll be my girlfriend." Sirius replied  
  
"Never." She replied  
  
"Fine, no book." He stated  
  
"Lily, Jennifer, help me." Brie pleaded, which wouldn't do much good because they were all as tall as she was.  
  
"So Lily, got a date for Hogsmeade?" James asked  
  
"No." Lily replied  
  
"Want to go with me?" He asked, his award-winning grin  
  
"No." She replied, flashing her award-winning smile  
  
"Oh come on Lil, why not?" James asked, but Lily just started to walk back to the castle  
  
"Looks like where leaving." Jennifer said, not really wanted to go. Then both Lily and Jennifer looked at Brie who was still trying to get the book.  
  
"Brie come on, forget the book." Lily stated  
  
"But that's the book I need for my Charms essay." Brie replied, still jumping to get it.  
  
"I'll you have to do is agree to be my girlfriend." Sirius said  
  
"Never." She replied  
  
"Then no book." He taunted  
  
"That's what you think." She said, and with that pinned him to the ground and got her book.  
  
"Feisty, are we?" He asked, and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Get off me Sirius!" Brie said, pulling away and walking over to Lily and Jennifer  
  
"Let's go." She said, and the three walked up to the castle talking along the way.  
  
"Can you believe Black?" Brie asked  
  
"He really likes you." Jennifer stated  
  
"No, he just wants to add another girl to his collection of ditsy dumb ones." Brie corrected  
  
"Although I think I know someone who like you." Brie continued  
  
"Who?" Jennifer asked  
  
"Remus Lupin." Lily and Brie said at the same time  
  
"Really?" She asked  
  
"Yes, have you seen the way he looks at you. "Lily asked  
  
"Well, he is nice, and cute." Jennifer replied  
  
"And so we begin opporation set up." Brie stated  
  
"No, then he'll no I like him." Jennifer replied  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be cool about question." Brie stated  
  
"Believe us, the last thing we would do is embarrass our best friend." Lily replied  
  
When they reached the common room, they decided to go upstairs and plan it. Soon they decided to go to bed. Lily wondering, why James wouldn't leave her alone, and go bug some other girl. Brie thinking of escape routes from Sirius. Jennifer thinking of Remus' sweet and friendly smile. 


	4. The Hogsmeade Visit

Chapter four: The Hogsmeade Visit  
  
"Wake up, Brie, Wake up, Lily! We have to go to Hogsmeade today." Jennifer announced excitedly  
  
"Jenn, it's 7:00 in the morning. Go back to bed." Brie mumbled into her pillow  
  
"But today begins operation set up." Jennifer whined  
  
"She's right Brie, get up." Lily stated, getting out of bed and pushing Brie out of bed  
  
"Fine, let's go." Brie said after she had gotten ready  
  
The three girls walked town the stairs, and into the common room. They exited the portrait door and there stood the mauraders walking back toward the portrait door.  
  
"And where are our favorite girls going?" asked James  
  
"Hogsmeade, where were you?" asked Lily  
  
"Why, did you miss me?" James asked  
  
"In your dreams." Lily replied  
  
"Ms. Bennet, may I have the pleasure of escorting you to Hogsmeade?" Remus asked, holding out his arm, which Jennifer happily took.  
  
"You may." She replied, and the two of them walked toward the Hogsmeade entrance.  
  
The other two mauraders began to walk toward the entrance too, but were jerked back by the two remaining girls.  
  
"What?" James asked  
  
"We have to tell you something." Lily exclaimed  
  
"We are trying to set Jennifer and Remus up, and we need your help." Brie stated  
  
"How?" James asked  
  
"Well we were planning to make sure that they were left alone together a lot today." Lily explained  
  
"So?" James said, still confused  
  
"So we need you guys to also leave them alone." Brie said  
  
"Yeah we'll exit in pairs, because we don't want them to get suspicious." Lily explained  
  
"Okay, I'll leave with Lil, and Sirius'll leave with Brie." James declared  
  
"But," Brie started, but was interrupted by Jennifer  
  
"Are you guys coming?" she asked, and so they followed  
  
They entered Hogsmeade and then went directly to The Three Broomsticks. They sat down at a booth with the boys facing the girls. They order their drinks, and waited, soon they came and the teenagers began to talk.  
  
"Lily are you ready to go?" James asked, and Lily began to get up  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Jennifer asked  
  
"Oh, well, we were gonna go to the quidditch store." Lily answered  
  
"But you hate quidditch?" Jennifer replied  
  
"No I don't, I just don't like to play it." Lily replied, and they two exited the pub  
  
There were a few moments of silence and then Sirius interrupted.  
  
"Ready to go Brie darling?"  
  
"Hold up. Brie you're not about to go with Sirius, remember you hate him." Jennifer stated  
  
"I don't hate him." Brie said, forcing a smile  
  
"Yeah, don't you remember we're going out?" Sirius asked, putting his arm around Brie's waist. Brie had to contain her anger and was still forcing a smile.  
  
"Right hun?" He asked, giving Brie a great, big kiss on the lips  
  
"Right darling." Brie replied, as her face started to turn red  
  
They exited the pub, and as soon as they got out Brie stomped on Sirius' foot and ran away.  
  
"So Jen, do you want to go back to the castle?" Remus asked  
  
"Sure." Jennifer agreed, happy to be alone with Remus.  
  
Meanwhile Back with Lily and James  
  
"So Lily, you wanna seat here and talk?" James asked, pointing to a bench  
  
"Is that really you or is that an imposter?" Lily asked  
  
"It's really me." James replied  
  
' So what do you want to talk about?" Lily asked  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" James asked  
  
"No fair, I asked you first." Lily declared  
  
"Okay can I ask you a question?" James asked  
  
"Sure." Lily replied  
  
"Can we be friends?" James asked  
  
"Sure." Lily said  
  
"Cool." James replied  
  
Meanwhile with Sirius and Brie  
  
"Brie, come out, come out, wherever you are." Sirius chanted, as he entered a bookstore  
  
Little did he know that Brie was hiding behind a shelve that was right next to him. He turned the corner at top speed and saw her. When Brie noticed he'd found her she ran straight for the door, with Sirius chasing after her. They ran down the alley way of Hogsmeade and they started to come up to where James and Lily were talking.  
  
"Lily help me." Brie said, when she reached the bench, she stopped because she was way ahead of Sirius  
  
"Why?" Lily asked  
  
"It's Sirius he's." But Brie was interrupted, by someone picking her up over their shoulder  
  
"Got yeah." He exclaimed, as Brie kicked to get down  
  
"Sirius Black, you put me down this instent." Brie demanded  
  
"Be my girlfriend." He said  
  
"Never." Brie shouted  
  
"Then, no can do." He exclaimed  
  
"Lily, help me." Brie pleaded  
  
"Sirius please put Brie down." Lily pleaded, sticking out her lower lip  
  
"Sorry Lil, no can do." Sirius said  
  
So they started walking back to the castle, but Brie was still being carried. When they went into the Great Hall for supper they saw Remus and Jennifer sitting next to each other talking. Sirius finally put Brie down and she sat down, but of course he sat down beside her, despite her objections.  
  
"So when did you two head back." Lily asked Jennifer and Remus  
  
"After you left us." Jennifer replied  
  
"We came back and talked in the common room." Remus added  
  
"Cool." James replied  
  
"So what did you guys do?" Jennifer asked  
  
"Well James and I decided to be friends." Lily stated  
  
"And Brie decided to be my girlfriend." Sirius said very loudly so that the entire Great Hall heard  
  
"I did not." Brie replied very loudly so that the Great Hall heard that to  
  
"Then why did you let me carry you?" Sirius asked grinning  
  
"I didn't, you came up behind me and threw me over your shoulder. Didn't Lily, James, you guys saw him." Brie replied  
  
"I'm not getting involved." Lily said  
  
"Me neither." James declared  
  
Finally Brie just ran out of the hall, not because she was mad at James or Lily but, because if she didn't she would soon kill Sirius. 


	5. The Halloween fight

A/N: Some of you may be wondering where Peter is. I decided not to include the traitor in this story as a fellow maurader.  
  
Chapter five: Halloween  
  
Finally it was Halloween morning and the girls were happy they didn't have any classes. They woke up, got ready, and went down onto the grounds. They, of course, went to spot under the tree down by the lake. Jennifer brought a book to read, Brie was skipping rocks into the lake, and Lily was finishing her potions essay.  
  
"I wonder what we should do today?" Brie asked, as she threw another rock into the lake  
  
"How about leave." Said a cold voice from behind them, it was Bellatrix Black  
  
"We were here first." Brie replied, completely ignoring her rocks and turning to face Bellatrix.  
  
"Yeah and now you can leave first." Bellatrix replied  
  
"We're not going anywhere." Brie replied  
  
"Don't have stuff to do with Sirius?" She asked  
  
"Why would I have stuff to do with him?" Brie asked  
  
"Because you're going out with the little freak." Bellatrix stated  
  
"I'm not going out with him, and he may be annoying, but he's not a freak." Brie replied  
  
"We'll in my point of view if you hangout with mudbloods, and mudblood lovers, you're a freak." She answered  
  
"So you think that we're all freaks?" Brie asked, as a crowd started to gather, and Lily and Jennifer stood behind her  
  
"Pretty much." She responded with her stupid little smirk  
  
"Thanks, that's I needed to know." Brie replied calmly, then without hesitation she attacked Bellatrix, and the catfight began  
  
Jennifer and Lily, and the girls that came with Bellatrix came with were trying to break it up before a Professor came. When they finally did the three Gryffindor girls went back to the castle, while the Sytherins were still trying to get Bellatrix off the ground. Brie had a black eye, and a hurt leg, so she had to hold on to Lily and Jennifer for support. When they got to the common room, they put Brie down on the couch.  
  
"Brie, you have to go to the Hospital Wing." Lily stated, as she sat down in a chair  
  
"I'll be fine." Brie insisted, as Jennifer sat down in the other chair  
  
"Are you sure?" Jennifer asked  
  
"Yeah." Brie replied, as the portrait door swung open and the mauraders entered.  
  
"Brie, what happened?' Sirius said in concern, walking over to the couch where she was  
  
"Nothing." Brie replied, before Lily or Jennifer could say anything  
  
"Not buying it." Sirius replied  
  
"Well it's the truth so there." Brie said, as he sat down beside her on the couch  
  
" Oh Brie, you know it isn't the truth." Lily stated, as Jennifer nodded in agreement  
  
"So?" Brie replied, giving Lily and Jennifer the don't-say-a-word look  
  
"So tell me the truth." Sirius demanded, as Remus took a seat on the arm of Jennifer's chair, and James did the same with Lily  
  
"Fine, I tripped in the hall." Brie replied  
  
"That explains the black eye." He replied, still not believing it  
  
"Sirius, she and Bellatrix got into a fight." Lily stated  
  
"And from looks of the results, it looked like Brie won." Jennifer said triumphantly  
  
"What did you get into a fight over?" Sirius asked  
  
"Nothing." Brie said  
  
"She insulted all Brie's friends and she called you a freak." Lily explained  
  
"Thanks Ms. Can't-keep-her-mouth-shut." Brie replied  
  
"Your welcome Ms. Gets-into-fights-and-doesn't-tell." Lily replied  
  
"Well we need to get you to the Hospital Wing?" Sirius said, examining Brie's leg  
  
"How many times am I going to have to say this? I'll be fine." Brie replied  
  
"Brie stop being so stubborn." Jennifer said  
  
"I'm not going to the Hospital Wing." Brie said stubbornly  
  
"Brie you're going to the Hospital Wing and that's final." Sirius said  
  
"Am not." Brie replied  
  
"Are too." Sirius said  
  
"Am not." Brie replied  
  
"Are too." Sirius said  
  
"You can't make me." Brie exclaimed  
  
"Wanna bet?" Sirius asked  
  
"Sirius, if I went Madam Pomphrey would know I was fighting and tell a Professor." Brie explained  
  
"Since when has getting in trouble stopped you before?" Lily asked  
  
"Fine I'll go." Brie said, starting to get up and limp toward the door  
  
"Oh no you don't, I'm carrying you." Sirius said, picking Brie up before she could get out of reach and they exited the portrait door.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" asked James  
  
"Oh I have an idea." Jennifer said  
  
"What?" asked Remus  
  
"Well, when Brie gets back from the Hospital Wing tonight after the feast we could meet in your dormitory and tell ghost stories." Jennifer explained  
  
"That sounds cool." Lily stated  
  
Later on that night the four went down for the Great Halloween Feast. When they first stepped in the Great Hall they didn't see Sirius or Brie, but they were soon spotted actually sitting next to each other and getting ALONG. To the four others this was surely a scary sight.  
  
"Only on Halloween." Remus stated, causing Jennifer to laugh  
  
They four took their seats with following sitting in this order, James, Lily, Jennifer and Remus.  
  
"So what happened at the Hospital Wing?" Jennifer asked  
  
"Well Madam Pompfrey didn't figure out how I got all beat up, but Sirius told her that I got hit with a bad bludger during Quidditch practice and as for my hurt leg, I fell off my broom." Brie replied  
  
"See it wasn't that bad." Lily stated  
  
"We saw Bellatrix in the Hospital Wing too." Sirius said  
  
"How bad was she hurt?" James asked  
  
"Brie beat the freakin' crap out of her." Sirius replied  
  
"Brie!" Lily said  
  
"I broke her right arm, left leg, and her nose." Brie replied, with a smirk on her face  
  
"So what's on the schedule for tonight?" Sirius asked  
  
"Well we're gonna go back to our dorm and tell ghost stories." Remus stated  
  
"Ooooo, spooky." Brie chanted  
  
"Don't worry darling, I'll protect you." Sirius said, putting his arm around her.  
  
"Go away Sirius." Brie said, removing his arm  
  
So they finished eating and headed back to the mauraders' dorm. They girls made blankets magically appear on the floor. So the all sat down and the fun began. 


	6. Blackout

Chapter Six: Blackout  
  
The six started to sit down on the blankets when they heard loud thunder outside. It had begun to rain really hard.  
  
"Well that sets the mood." James said  
  
"Alright so who's going to tell the first ghost story?" Lily asked  
  
"I'll go." Sirius stated, sitting beside Brie, then got up and moved, and was followed by Sirius  
  
"Okay here it goes." He said," A three hundred years ago, in a small village off the side of Knockturn Alley a man and his wife lived on the very top of the hill. One night the man's wife went nutters and killed the man in his sleep. The next day, the dementors took her away to perform a kiss. And it is said that every hundred years on Halloween he returns back to Hogwarts where he meet his love and comes after all the girls refusing to kiss the boys the like them.  
  
"That is such a lie." Brie stated, as it just lightened outside the window  
  
"That's what he wants you to think, so you can have a few good last thoughts before he finds you in your sleep." Sirius replied, with a smirk on his face  
  
"Then how do you protect yourself?" Brie asked  
  
"Simple, you have to kiss the boy who likes you before midnight." Sirius replied  
  
"What are the signs his coming?" asked Jennifer, who appeared to have believed him  
  
"Well first all the lights blow out, then before you now it something grabs you." Sirius answered  
  
"Don't believe him Jen, he just wants to freak us out." Brie stated  
  
"Fine, but when something grabs you, don't come to me wanting a kiss." Sirius said  
  
"Don't worry I would never do that." Brie replied  
  
Just then the candle they had sitting in the middle of the dark room blew out.  
  
"He's here." Jennifer said  
  
"D-do-n'-t be sill-y Jen, I-it's probably j-jus-t the w-win-d." Brie stuttered  
  
They heard something moving around, but couldn't see anything. Lily, who was sitting beside James, immediately grabbed onto his arm, which made him smile. Jennifer was seriously freaking out, she held onto Remus, who in turn put his arms around her. Brie was scared to death, she was standing up and standing very still. She still heard the thing moving around, when two very strong arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Oh My God! You guys it's got me." Brie hissed in a whisper  
  
"Okay I'll kiss Sirius just let me go." She whimpered  
  
"Somebody light another candle." Brie said, and James had lit a candle, and Brie turned around to the person holding her and saw it was nobody else but the very Sirius Black  
  
"You jerk." Brie said, struggling to get free  
  
"What about my kiss?" Sirius asked, keeping a firm hold on her  
  
"I'm not kissing you, you tricked me." Brie said  
  
"That's the beauty of it." Sirius said, and with that, kissed her very passionately as she tried to escape  
  
"Get off." Brie screamed  
  
When Lily noticed she was still holding James' arm she decided not to let go. When Jennifer noticed that she was still in Remus' arm, she stayed put. When Brie noticed, she wasn't going to get free of Sirius she kissed him back, but as soon as she got free she slapped him.  
  
"Now I get to tell the whole school that Brie begged to kiss me and wants to be my girlfriend." Sirius said  
  
"Oh no you won't." Brie said  
  
"Wanna bet?" Sirius asked  
  
"No, I dare you." Brie said  
  
"Alright." Sirius said, like he was really going to do it  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Brie said  
  
"Well, you did dare me to, and I never back down from a dare." Sirius stated  
  
"Well I wasn't serious." She said  
  
"No you were Brie." He said.  
  
"You two are going to be married one day." James stated  
  
"Where did that come from?" Lily asked  
  
"Well look at them." James said  
  
"They were fighting like we used to." Lily said  
  
"So that means James and Lily are gonna get married too, we can have a double wedding." Sirius said  
  
"Don't forget Remus and Jen." Lily stated, pointing at the two in each other's arms. When the two noticed this they separated.  
  
"Yeah, and we all can live in a hugde house." Sirius said  
  
"First we all have to go out." James said  
  
"How did the subject go from Ghost stories to couples?" Brie asked  
  
"Well you see." Sirius started, but was interrupted by Brie  
  
"It was a rhetorical question." She said 


	7. Lies & Kisses

Chapter seven: Lies & Kiss  
  
It had been a week since Halloween and the three girls were sitting under their favorite tree doing their Transfigurations homework. Suddenly a third year Ravenclaw came up to Brie and started asking her questions.  
  
"Did you really beg Sirius Black to kiss you?" She asked  
  
"No." Brie replied  
  
"Are you his new girlfriend?" She asked  
  
"Heck no!" Brie replied  
  
"Then why is his saying you did and you are?" The girl asked  
  
"What? Where?" Brie asked, Lily and Jen could see her temper rising  
  
"At the quidditch pitch, he's telling everyone the whole story since quidditch practice is over." She stated, and with that Brie was off to the quidditch pitch, followed by Lily and Jennifer.  
  
When they made to the pitch there was a big crowd gather in the middle. They could hear people laughing, clapping their hands. At this point Brie was about to explode.  
  
"Now Brie, maybe he's not saying that." Lily said  
  
"Yeah, he could be talking about something else." Jennifer suggested  
  
"He is so dead." Brie said, and with that headed toward the middle of the crowd, quickly followed by Lily and Jennifer.  
  
When they got to the middle of the crowd Sirius could be seen standing in the very middle, with Remus on his left and James on his right. The whole crowd was boys, and they were clapping and doing other stupid things that guys do when they're proud of one of their own kind. When Sirius saw Brie coming at him he got a big grin on his face, well Brie didn't grin back.  
  
"Hey honey." He said, and before Brie realized what he was doing he pulled her into a big kiss.  
  
"Let me go!" She screamed, and slapped him as hard as she could  
  
"Just giving you your daily kiss." Sirius said, smiling  
  
"Eww! Anyway where do you get off telling this people that I begged you to kiss me and that I'm your girlfriend?" Brie asked  
  
"It's the truth." Sirius answered, trying to kiss her again  
  
"It most certainly is not the truth. Since you can't get that through your thick head, I guess I'll have to do this another way." She replied, and with that she haled and punched him in the face, and walked off, leaving Sirius in pain.  
  
Brie could hear over 20 girls come rushing to help him, and decided he was just a big baby. That night however Remus and Jennifer still hadn't finished their homework, and decided to help each other with it.  
  
"Man, I can't figure out question #2, can you?" Jennifer asked  
  
"Oh it's gillyweed." Remus replied  
  
"Thanks, you know you're so smart." Jennifer said  
  
"Thanks, you are too." Remus replied  
  
Before they could help it their eyes made contact. Remus couldn't help but lean forward, and neither could Jennifer. And before they knew it their lips were connected in a kiss. They slowly pulled apart and smiled at each other.  
  
"Uh, I'm done. So I'm going to go to bed now." Jennifer stated  
  
"Okay, good-night." Remus replied  
  
"Good-night." Jennifer replied  
  
Jennifer ran up the stairs and into the dorm to find Lily reading a book and Brie painting her fingernails. She sat down on her bed, and giggled to herself, getting Lily and Brie's attention.  
  
"What happened?" asked Lily  
  
"Remus and I were doing homework, and we kissed." Jennifer replied  
  
"Jen, that's great." Brie stated  
  
"Now all we need is for Brie and Sirius to kiss." Lily stated  
  
"We have and then I punched him." Brie replied  
  
"Come on Brie give him a chance." Jennifer said  
  
"No, that is the last thing I'm going to give him." Brie replied," You heard him talking."  
  
"Why you and James kiss Lily?" Brie asked  
  
"Because we're just friends." Lily replied  
  
"Sure, that's what you want us to think." Brie stated 


	8. Potions Professor

Chapter Eight: Potions Professor  
  
It was now the week before Christmas and complete chaos was taking over Hogwarts students. Along with the fact of buying presents for friends, there was the fact of who would be going home for the holidays. The three girls had already decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, and they had also already bought their presents for each other. So let's face it these girls were ready. And what was best of all was that as far as they knew they were going to have the Gryffindor tower all to themselves. They were in the common room planning the things that they would do during the holidays, while the train was loading to bring students home for the holidays. The best part was they had seen the marauders already exit so that meant they weren't staying for sure.  
  
"Okay, the first thing we're going to do is, toast marshmallows." Lily stated  
  
"Sounds good." Stated a deep male voice they all recognized as James'  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Lily  
  
"Well, they same as the two of us." Said another deep male voice known as Sirius' as he a Remus came up behind James.  
  
"Oh no. There is no way you guys are staying." Brie stated, directly meaning Sirius, cause she didn't really have a problem James or Remus  
  
"Well we are so what should do first?" Sirius answered, sitting on Brie's couch, which she was lying down on, so he put her legs on his lap.  
  
"Well we were going to toast marshmallows." Jennifer stated  
  
"Sounds good to me." Remus stated, sitting on the arm of Jennifer's chair  
  
"Yeah, and I'll just go get those marshmallows." Brie stated, starting to get up but Sirius grabbed her legs  
  
"Oh no you don't." He stated, keeping his grip  
  
"Well unless you want me to hurt you, Oh, yes I do." Brie replied, struggling to get up  
  
"You can't hurt me." Sirius argued  
  
"I have before, remember." Brie stated  
  
"You caught me off guard." Sirius stated," I dare you to try again."  
  
"Okay, but you asked for it." Brie stated, and she balled her fist up and went straight for his face but, her hand was caught by his and she couldn't move her fist cause he was to strong.  
  
"See, I told you." He said, with his stupid smile," you can't hurt me, so give it up."  
  
"Fine, let me go get those marshmallows." Brie said  
  
"Fine." He said, and let her get up, and she exited the room  
  
"Sirius, you're horrible." Lily stated, as James sat down on the arm of her chair  
  
"I'll get her to be my girlfriend you'll see." Sirius stated  
  
"Do you actually like her?" Jen asked him  
  
"Does he like her? My God all day long it's Brie this and Brie that." Remus answered  
  
"Yeah, God knows we've heard enough about her body features." James said  
  
"You're the same with Lily." Remus stated  
  
"And you're the same with Jennifer." James stated  
  
"Anyway, she will be mine." Sirius said, with an evil grin  
  
"She's the only one who has ever been able to resist Padfoot." James said  
  
"Yeah cause she thinks that the only reason you like her is because you want another girl to add to your collection of ditsy dumb ones." Jennifer replied  
  
"That is not true." Sirius replied  
  
Soon they heard the portrait door open and in came Brie. She had no marshmallows but a really big grin on her face.  
  
"Brie, what did you do?" Jennifer asked  
  
"Oh, nothing." Brie replied and sat down on the couch, and laughed  
  
"Brie, you did something." Lily stated  
  
"Yeah, you don't have any marshmallows." James stated  
  
"Yeah, what'd you do?" Remus asked  
  
After Brie finally got over her little laughing fit she replied," I was walking down the hall, and guess who I saw, our dear potions Professor. Well I continued walking and minding my own business, and he saw and says, "Why aren't you in your dorm." So I decided to be a smart alec, and reply," Cause I'm down here." So he looks at me with this face like he's going to kill me and asks," Do I want a detention?" so I reply," No, what kind of idiot would actually want a detention." And by this point he wants nothing more than to strangle me right, so he finally gets up the nerve to ask," What am I up to?" so I got this huge grin on my face and replied," Like I'd tell and big nosed freak like you." And so he gave me a week of detentions after the break.  
  
"Brie, don't you ever get tired of detentions?" Lily asked  
  
"Nah, it's way to much fun getting them." Brie stated  
  
"Your mum is going to kill you." Lily stated," Remember in her last letter to you she said, no more detentions."  
  
"So, I'll live." Brie said  
  
"I don't know, you do know that they've probably already sent the letter informing your parents right now." Lily said, but before Brie could answer there was a peck on the window. It was an owl with a red envelope in its beck, and Brie went to get the letter. She brought back to the table and realized what it was.  
  
"Brie, that's a howler." Lily stated  
  
"Lily, it's a piece of paper that yells, it won't kill me." Brie stated and opened the letter, and so it began  
  
BRITTANY DANIEL DOXIE, I DO BELIEVE IN THE LAST LETTER I SENT IT SAID NO MORE DETENTION! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT GETTING ANOTHER DETENTION! WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP PULLING THESE AWEFULL PRANKS, YOUNG LADIES DON'T PULL PRANKS. AND WOULD IT KILL YOU TO YOUR ROOM?!  
  
"I warned you." Lily said  
  
"Ah, she'll get over it." Brie stated, shrugging  
  
"Sure whatever you say." Lily said 


	9. Christmas Eve

Chapter Nine: Christmas Eve  
  
"So it's Christmas Eve, and we're sitting around like a bunch of bumps on logs." Lily stated  
  
"Well, we could make it more interesting." James exclaimed  
  
"How?" Brie sighed  
  
"Leave that up to us, you three just leave the room for fifteen minutes." Sirius said  
  
"Okay." Jennifer said  
  
The three girls got up and left the room. They decided to go back up to their dorm, so they could change into their pajamas. Lily was wearing short shorts, with a blue spaghetti strap top, Jennifer was the same except with a green top, and Brie was the same with a lavender top.  
  
"So what do you think they're up to?" Jennifer asked  
  
"I don't know, but it can't be that bad." Lily stated  
  
"Maybe not for you guys." Brie replied  
  
"Oh come on Brie, whatever they are planning can't be that bad." Lily stated  
  
"Okay." Brie replied  
  
"Alright girls we're ready!" Remus yelled from downstairs  
  
"Let's go." Jennifer stated  
  
The girls walked carefully down the stairs to find that when they got to the bottom there were three mistletoes placed above each of their heads. Now in this situation you would think that you could just move out of the way before being kissed right. Wrong! They could move, while the boys walked closer and closer. The first to make it over was Remus, he didn't waste any time either. When they were done Sirius was about to start to kiss Brie. First Brie tried to move away, then she got a look in her eye when she saw Sirius starring at her. Then when he kissed her, to everyone's surprise she kissed him back. And after they had finished James had made his way over. But to everyone's shock, they both pulled each other toward the other and started kissing madly. When they had finally finished with their way of making everything interesting, they started talking.  
  
"So Brie, why did you let Sirius kiss you?" Lily asked out of the blue  
  
"That never happened." Brie stated, looking at her book with a look of drop-it-before-someone-gets-hurt  
  
"Oh yes it did." Sirius stated but was interrupted by Brie jerking him up by his collar  
  
"No it didn't." She corrected  
  
"You're hot when you're angry." Sirius stated, and Brie let go of his collars with a look of disgust on her face  
  
"Well, we definitely saw Jennifer and Remus." Brie said, to change the topic  
  
"Yeah." Lily stated, a smile coming to her face, and by this point both Jennifer and Remus were blushing  
  
"Yeah, the little lovebirds." Sirius stated  
  
"So when are you two going to finally go out?" James asked  
  
"Well, when I do ask Jen out it will be in private." Remus stated  
  
"Yeah." Jennifer chimed in, not certain of what to say  
  
"Well then go get some privacy." Brie stated  
  
"Fine, we will." Remus stated, and grabbed Jennifer's hand and led her out of the common room.  
  
"It's about time." Lily stated  
  
"Yeah, they've liked each other since day one." Brie declared  
  
"So what do we do now?" James asked  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!" Both Lily and Brie screamed at the same time, and so it started  
  
By the time they finished the girls won. They were sitting on top of the boys' stomachs cheering.  
  
"Lily, I say we've taught these boys how it's really done, don't you?" Brie asked  
  
"I do agree." Lily said giving Brie a high five, as Remus and Jennifer walked in.  
  
"Looks like it's our turn to get even, right Jen." Remus said  
  
"Right Remus." Jen replied  
  
"So what were you four doing?" Remus asked, as a grin spread on his face  
  
"It's not what it looks like." Lily said, quickly getting off James  
  
"Sure it's not. Brie I never knew you liked Sirius that way." Jennifer exclaimed  
  
"I don't." Brie stated, quickly getting off Sirius  
  
"I mean now we know for sure that Lily and James are going out." Remus said  
  
"Yeah, or Lily would have never been on his stomach." Jennifer added  
  
There was silence, and then Brie looked at Lily with wide eyes.  
  
"Lily, you mean you actually like, like James Potter?" Brie asked  
  
"Yeah." Lily said  
  
"Oh My God, this is so great." Brie yelled, as she and Jennifer started jumping up and down  
  
"Yup now all we have to do is get Padfoot and Brie together." James stated, causing Brie to stop jumping with excitement  
  
"That's it Brie, why the heck won't you go out with me." Sirius demanded to know  
  
"Because I know that I'll you want is to go out with me to add me to your list of girls, and you'll dump me in about a week, and you'll treat me like dirt." Brie stated, and was about to storm upstairs when Sirius stopped her.  
  
"What?" Brie yelled  
  
"That's not true." Sirius stated  
  
"Yes it is, you do it to all the girls you go out with." Brie stated, looking him directly in the eyes  
  
"I would never do that to you." He stated  
  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Brie asked  
  
"Because Brie, I've loved you ever since first year." Sirius stated  
  
"Then why the heck have you been going out with the entire female population of Hogwarts?" Brie asked  
  
"Well, I kinda wanted to make you jealous because you were going out with Charlie Webb." Sirius declared, laughing at the same time  
  
"Then I'll trust you." Brie said  
  
"Oh My God, does that mean you're finally a couple?" Jennifer asked  
  
"Yes, and Sirius you can tell anyone you like." Brie stated with a smile  
  
Sirius, being Sirius, started jumping up and down and ran out of the common room and up and down the halls screaming," I got Brie, she's all mine." Which the other five could her, and Brie just got the look of what-have-I- gotten-myself-into on her face. 


	10. Christmas Day

Chapter ten: Christmas Day  
  
"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" the girls heard Sirius from the doorway of their dorm.  
  
"Come on you three lovelies get up." James said, shaking Lily to try and wake her up  
  
"Go away." Lily mumbled into her pillow  
  
"Brie darling, get up!" Sirius said, while trying to pull her out of bed  
  
"Sirius, we went to sleep last night at 12:00. I think I deserve just a few more minutes with my pillow." Brie yawned and once again collapsed on her bed  
  
"Jen honey, wake up." Remus cooed, into her ear  
  
"Hold the phone," Jennifer said," How the heck did you three get up here, it's like boy proof."  
  
"Ah boy proof, but not marauder proof." James declared, causing Brie to fall out off her bed with laughter  
  
"So you're saying the marauders aren't boys." Brie stuttered while having a laugh attack  
  
When James realized how Brie might have got that he shook his head.  
  
"No, that's not what we mean." James said  
  
"Right, we mean a regular boy couldn't get up here." Remus stated  
  
"Yeah, so get up, the lot of yah." Sirius declared  
  
"Fine, don't get your boxers in a bunch." Brie declared, causing the other two girls to laugh  
  
"That's it." Sirius stated, and he pushed Brie out the door before he could even change, and since she didn't change, neither did the other two girls  
  
When all six of them got down to the common room they gathered around the fire, and presents.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Lily asked  
  
"Me!" Sirius yelled, and dove toward his presents, the first one he picked was Brie's. (even though Brie didn't like him on Christmas eve, she always bought the marauders present so this year was no exception.)  
  
Brie had gotten Sirius a humungous box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. This made Sirius very happy seeing as he was the sweet tooth of the bunch. He immediately ran over to Brie and tackled her in a hug.  
  
"Air, I need air!" Brie struggled, and finally let go  
  
"Thanks Brie." Sirius said, giving her a kiss on the cheek  
  
"Your welcome." Brie said returning the kiss  
  
"Alright, I'll go next." Remus said, getting up more calmer than Sirius did, because he's not a idiot. The first one he picked was Jennifer's.  
  
Jennifer had gotten Remus a book titled in real golden letters: A Sorcerer's Guide to Every Spell. Remus, being Remus, was overjoyed he immediately gave Jennifer a great big kiss on the lips.  
  
"My turn." James declared, a he reached forward since he was right next to the presents, and grabbed Lily's  
  
It was an invisibility cloak. James was shocked, seeing as the invisibility cloaks are as rare as they come. He threw his arms around Lily and kissed her lips.  
  
"Thanks." James said  
  
"Well, I figured it would come in handy on your mischievous missions." Lily stated, and James looked her in the face and then at the other marauders, who nodded  
  
"Lily you know when you saw us coming back to the dorm that Hogsmeade morning?" James asked  
  
"Yeah." Lily answered  
  
"Well, it was a full moon right." James stated  
  
"Right." Lily replied  
  
"Well, we had been to the shrieking shack with Remus, because he's a werewolf." James finished  
  
Jennifer looked at Remus' eyes.  
  
"I knew it." Jennifer exclaimed  
  
"I remember reading a book about werewolves. There is a certain silver tint to their eyes." Jennifer continued  
  
"You're not freaked out." Remus said, confused  
  
"Of course not, I have liked you for as long as when I first meet you, and if I were to ignore you because of something you can't help, well that would be wrong!" Jennifer explained  
  
"Well now that, that's cleared up what does it have to do with you and Sirius?" Lily asked  
  
"Well, we're unregistered animagi." James exclaimed  
  
"What animals are you?" Brie asked  
  
:" I'm a black dog, and Prongs is a stag." Sirius replied  
  
"Hence the nicknames, Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony." James concluded  
  
"That's cool, but why did you want to tell us?" Jennifer asked  
  
"We want you three to join us every full moon." James exclaimed  
  
"But what about Remus?" Lily asked  
  
"That's where Jen comes in, she is going to be a wolf. Wolves are the only living things that can calm a werewolf down. If she were to become a werewolf, Remus would take that as a threat and attack her." Sirius said  
  
"Your head can contain that much information." Brie said, astonished, causing Sirius to snuggle up to her.  
  
"So what would we be?" Lily asked  
  
"Well, we've worked out that you three will be known as the Maraudettes. Is that cool?" asked James  
  
"Sure." Lily answered  
  
"And since we knew what Jen will be we've already found her a nickname. Midnight." Remus stated proudly  
  
"Cool." Jennifer said  
  
"So what will we be?" asked Lily  
  
"Well, we want you to be a unicorn. The known soul mate of a stag." James replied  
  
"Cool." Lily responded  
  
"And your nickname could be Silverhorn." James stated happily  
  
"Okay." Lily said  
  
"Now for Brie." Sirius said  
  
"Well a dogs soul mate is another dog." Lily said  
  
"So Brie's going to be a dog." James declared  
  
"Let's go for a white dog." Lily stated, "Since Sirius is a black dog."  
  
"White dog it is." Brie stated  
  
"Now for your nickname." Jennifer said  
  
"How about snowflake." Sirius stated  
  
"Works for me." Brie stated  
  
"Alright so you're the Marauders: Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony, and we're the Maraudettes: Silverhorn, Snowflake, and Midnight." Lily said  
  
"Yup." James said  
  
"Cool." Brie said  
  
"This means that you three also have to help with our pranks. Are you up for the challenge of not being caught?" Sirius asked  
  
The three huddled for a moment and when they were done they all said, at the exact same time." Heck Yeah!" 


	11. Hogsmeade again

Chapter Eleven: Hogsmeade again  
  
"A Hogsmeade trip." Jennifer declared, pointing to the paper on the notice board  
  
"Cool." Brie stated  
  
"Yeah, we can all stock up on prank stuff. In order to play the first ever Marauder/ Maraudettes prank." James stated  
  
"Who's gonna be the victim?" Lily asked  
  
"The whole group of Slytherins." Sirius declared  
  
"And Snowflake this time wait till after the prank is pulled if you're gonna attack Bellatrix." Remus added, causing everyone to laugh  
  
"When the trip?" Brie asked  
  
"Today." Sirius said  
  
"Well that was quick, let's go." Jennifer said  
  
The six walked until they got to the Hogsmeade entrance, and then entered Hogsmeade. The first store they went to was, you guessed it, Zonko's. They entered and Sirius dragged Brie off to a far end of the store, and Remus did the same with Jennifer. James, who was already holding Lily's hand, lead her to another part of the store.  
  
Back with B/ S  
  
"Let's get these." Sirius said, showing Brie some filibusters  
  
"Cool." Brie said, picking up some huge rubber lips  
  
When Sirius looked back at Brie she had the lip where her lips were.  
  
"Come on, give me a big kiss." Brie said, not really meaning it seriously  
  
But with out wasting any time, Sirius took the lips out of Brie's hands, and put them back. When he was done, he gave Brie exactly what she asked for, a BIG kiss. When he finally let go, Brie smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, which made him smile.  
  
Back with J/R  
  
"So what exactly are we looking for?" Jennifer asked Remus  
  
"Well, Prongs told me to get some Freaky Fireworks." Remus replied, looking at some fireworks on the top shelf.  
  
"How are we going to reach those?" Jennifer asked, who followed Remus' gaze  
  
"Like this." He said, and with that he lifted Jennifer up to the shelf, and she took the fireworks, but when she was done he didn't put her down.  
  
"Well are you going to put me down?" She asked  
  
"I don't know, you're as light as a feather, so I might just keep you up there." Remus stated, smiling, but putting Jennifer down.  
  
When Jennifer was down she gave Remus a soft kiss on the lips, which he returned. Causing them both to smile.  
  
Meanwhile with L/ J  
  
"Prongs are these good? Lily asked holding up Prank Pumpkin Pasties  
  
"Yup." James replied, while wrapping his arms around her waste  
  
She turned around and kissed him on the lips, causing him to smile. He returned it more passionately though. When they were done with their little snog session they meet the other four, and they all paid for their prank supplies.  
  
They exited the store and decided to just go walking up and down the villiage. All groups of course were holding hands. Remus was telling the other how they found the fireworks.  
  
"Why didn't you keep her up longer?" Sirius asked  
  
"Because she wanted down." Remus answered  
  
"Just admit it you're not strong." Sirius said  
  
"Oh yeah." Remus said, and with that he thrust Jennifer in the air, and proceeded carrying her.  
  
"Having fun Midnight? Brie asked Jennifer who laughed  
  
"Now you pick Snowflake up." Remus stated  
  
"Unless your not strong enough." He also taunted  
  
"I'll show you." Sirius said, with that he swept Brie into the air, and proceeded carrying her to  
  
"So nice of you to join me." Jennifer said, laughing  
  
"Now Prongs you pick Silverhorn up so she can join our group of carried talkers." Brie declared, and so he did  
  
"There now, we can all three talk." Jennifer said  
  
"So where exactly are we being carried?" Lily asked  
  
"To plan our prank, and since it's top secret we're going to plan it in our dorm." James answered  
  
When they were back at the castle, the boys continued to carry the girls up to their dorm. They spent most of their time planning the prank, but did have time for a little cute stuff. ( And for all of you perverts out there, not THAT type of cute stuff.)  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for all of your reviews 


	12. Contest

NOTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hey all my readers. This is a contest, and the prize will be a sneak pick at my upcoming story: When You Kiss Me. Promise that it will be a good one. But in order to have the first three chapters e-mailed to you personally, you have to answer three questions correctly in your review to me. If you only get two of them right then you only get the first two chapters, and the same goes for if you only get one. But here are the questions.  
  
What is James' position on the quidditch team?  
  
Seeker Beater Chaser  
  
What animagus is Lily in my story?  
  
Leprachaun Unicorn Pixie  
  
What is color of Brie and Jennifer's hair?  
  
Brown Blonde Red  
  
A/N: Good luck, and to give me your answers you have to review to this notice. Thank you. And also the winner will be posted at the beginning of the next chapter( 


	13. Once in a lifetime offer

Once in a lifetime offer!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay I know this is like my second contest and you want me to just shut up and right another chapter, so believe me this is the last contest while I'm writing this story! And there will be plenty more chapters on this story PROMISE!!!  
  
CONTEST  
  
Step 1.) Answer the following questions about Harry Potter.  
  
Step 2.) E-mail the answers to me at so nobody can steal your answers.  
  
Step 3.) I will either e-mail you a note saying you got them all right or you got at least three wrong, because that's the limit before you lose the prize.  
  
Step 4.) Four days after I have e-mailed you back I will either give you a prize or another set of questions for a second chance.  
  
Step 5.) The Prize: The prize will be a Certificate made by me, and a my all new story other than Harry Potter and the Mysterious Girl, but a complete new story that is already finished and will be posted on this site on December 25, 2005. So here are your thirty questions, ENJOY!  
  
Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone  
  
!.) What's the name of the platform Harry Potter uses to get to the Hogwarts Express?  
  
2.) What's Harry Potter's parent's names?  
  
3.) What did Hagrid buy Harry as a birthday present?  
  
4.) Who is Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?  
  
5.) Who or What does Harry see in the Mirror of Erised?  
  
6.) What is Hagrid's two pets?  
  
Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets  
  
7.) Who takes Harry away from the Dursley house?  
  
8.) What does Harry find out he is?  
  
9.) Who is Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?  
  
10.) Who is the first person or thing to be petrified?  
  
11.) What possess Ginny Weasley?  
  
12.) What does Harry fight?  
  
Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban  
  
13.) Who is after Harry Potter?  
  
14.) Where is a new place the Hogwarts students get to go in their third year?  
  
15.) Who is Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?  
  
16.) What is Harry worst fear when a boggart come out?  
  
17.) Who subs for Remus Lupin while he's ill?  
  
18.) What is Remus Lupin?  
  
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire  
  
19.) Who plays at the Quidditch world cup?  
  
20.) Which school it Fleur Delacour from?  
  
21.) Which school is Victor Krum from?  
  
22.) Who is Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?  
  
23.) What is the most challenging thing for Harry during the third task?  
  
24.) Who does Hermione go to the Yule Ball with?  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
25.) Where is Harry while he's listening to the news?  
  
26.) Who is Harry's Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher?  
  
27.) What subject does everyone want Harry to teach?  
  
28.) Who helps Harry and Hermione with Professor Umbridge?  
  
29.) Who dies?  
  
30.) Who's the newest character? 


End file.
